Flame of ressaca
by LaahChan
Summary: 'Assassinos são lobos solitários, que devem se abster de sentimentos, ficando eternamente sozinhos, não importando o que aconteça. Não se deixar levar. Não se perder.' era assim que Killua pensava. Até aquele dia, em que ouviu uma voz chamando-o...
1. Chapter 1

** Sofrimento de Killua**

Finalmente, depois de muito tempo, Killua voltaria à sua antiga profissão: assassino. Após a morte de Gon e todas as tentativas frustradas de salva-lo, uma nuvem negra invadiu a mente do garoto, deixando-o extremamente confuso. Tristeza. Seus olhos perderam a expressão e instalou-se em suas ações um vazio sem fim, tamanha era sua dor. Três dias. Foi esse o tempo que ficou imerso em seus pensamentos, completamente imóvel, sem capacidade alguma de reação, relembrando cada bom momento que passou com seu precioso amigo, como um filme sendo reprisado inúmeras vezes. Solidão. Sentia-se perdido. Não comia, não bebia, nem mesmo dormia. Até que, por fim, como um estalo que lhe veio à cabeça, decidiu que o mais sensato a se fazer era voltar para casa. Voltar para perto de seus familiares, de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Fazer aquilo que sabia melhor, matar. Sim, afinal, se ele não tivesse fugido de casa, não teria conhecido Gon, e não estaria ali agora, naquele estado. Killua se sentia abandonado por Gon. Por que ele se foi? Por que o deixou ali à deriva do sofrimento, sozinho? Qual o sentido de ter amigos se estes não tomam cuidado com suas vidas, sem pensar nos outros. 'Egoísta, isso que ele é! Sempre foi!' era o que lhe ocorreu à mente em um dado momento. 'Eu nunca devia ter saído de casa para fazer aquele exame idiota'. Arrependimento. Confusão. Luto. 'Eu devia tê-lo impedido enquanto havia tempo' os pensamentos giravam e alternavam-se, enquanto Killua deixava escorrer a primeira e única lágrima que se permitiria derrubar por isso 'Burro!'. Por fim, concluiu que não conseguiria acabar com a dor constantemente crescente se não extravasasse de alguma maneira. E foi nesse momento que decidiu ir falar com Silva, seu pai, e aceitar algum tipo de trabalho, como foi antes, há muito tempo atrás. Mas o caminho até as montanhas Kururu era longo. Se fosse de sua vontade, Killua poderia muito bem usar de sua licença Hunter para ir de dirigível ou algum outro meio mais rápido até a residência dos Zoldycks, mas preferiu caminhar floresta adentro. Seria bom para esquecer de vez tudo o que aconteceu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Casualidades**

Illumi estava voltando de uma de suas missões quando se deparou com Hisoka. Este se encontrava recostado calmamente em uma árvore. Illumi caminhou em direção a ele, enquanto esse desencostava a cabeça e abria os olhos vagarosamente para encara-lo.

\- O que faz em um lugar como esse, Hisoka? Achei que ainda estava perseguindo os rastros de Chrollo – disse Illumi, não conseguindo esconder em sua voz um ligeiro rancor que guardava da última vez em que se encontraram.

\- Como você é cruel. – respondeu Hisoka em um óbvio e falso tom de surpresa, enquanto postava-se de pé – achei que ia ao menos perguntar como estou, depois de tanto tempo.

Illumi suspira e fica em silêncio, aguardando uma resposta melhor.

\- Cheguei aqui enquanto seguia uma pessoa. Quero me certificar que pelo menos esse meu brinquedo sobreviva.

O clima de indiferença se estabelece entre os dois enquanto se encaram por breves segundos. Hisoka então caminha em direção ao Illumi e passa por ele, indo em direção ao penhasco, parando e observando o horizonte. Illumi o segue e para ao seu lado, fixando seu olhar floresta abaixo.

\- Parece que meu querido irmão retornou. – Illumi quebra o silêncio com tais palavras em tom de casualidade.

Hisoka se abaixa, descansando um de seus braços no joelho e elevando o outro até que apoiasse a mão espalmada sobre os olhos, como se para que pudesse ver melhor. – Ele cresceu. – um esboço de um sorriso amargo surge brevemente em sua face enquanto fala tais palavras.

– Um passarinho me trouxe uma informação. E depois de examinar essa informação fiquei pensando em uma coisa. – Diz Illumi, ainda com o olhar fixo na floresta.

\- uhmm..? – Hisoka agora apoia os dois braços sobre os joelhos e vira o olhar para Illumi, curioso sobre o que o rapaz diria em seguida.

\- É possível que o Killua tenha conseguido informações importantes com a associação Hunter que não foram divulgadas e que são de vital importância para a família. – uma leve brisa balança seus cabelos e ele percebe que Hisoka o observa com interesse – Se existirem tais informações que eu desconheça, não adianta eu tentar negociar com ele. Ele pode aceitar minhas ordens, porque elas o favorecem, e fornecer as informações. Assim vou descobrir meus alvos e me livrar deles antes que ele tenha chance de usar essa vantagem.

Hisoka emite um som, como que concordando, porém não entende direito por que ele estava dizendo tudo aquilo. Voltou então a encarar a floresta.

\- Tenho que pega-lo de surpresa. Eu só preciso que você não deixe ninguém se aproximar enquanto converso com ele. Por enquanto – 'Ahh' pensou Hisoka 'é aí que precisa de mim' - Frente a mim, ele jamais teria coragem de mentir. – concluiu Illumi

\- O.K. – respondeu Hisoka, de prontidão, porém com a mesma indiferença de sempre. – A propósito, - se virou para Illumi e continuou – quando você terminar, posso matar o Killua? – terminou, com um sorriso sínico em seu rosto.

Logo de imediato, Illumi perdeu completamente o controle de seu nen, liberando quase totalmente seu in, fazendo com que sua aura e intensão assassina se espalhassem num raio de 600 metros. Alguns corvos que estavam por perto levantaram voo para longe, seu cabelo esvoaçou e seus olhos ficaram negros avermelhados. Encarou de soslaio Hisoka, que ainda estava abaixado e com a mesma expressão no rosto, como se não tivesse dito nada demais.

\- Eu vou – disse Illumi, pausadamente – matar você – com uma voz tão séria e assustadora quanto sua aparência estava no momento – bem aqui. - terminou, com a aura assassina se intensificando cada vez mais – Agora!

Hisoka conhecia muito bem Illumi, e sabia que era bem capaz de ataca-lo ali mesmo. Rapidamente Hisoka muda sua expressão para um sorriso brincalhão – Era brincadeira. – diz por fim

Vê que suas palavras não surtiram muito efeito, então fica um pouco mais sério, porém ainda com tom de brincadeira diz - Sua sede de sangue está gritante. Tudo bem?

Killua estava andando seguindo o riacho em direção à cidade, quando sente algo. 'A sede de sangue de Illumi!' percebe finalmente, virando quase que como num ato reflexo para o penhasco onde se encontravam Illumi. Em estado de alerta ele dá um pulo para trás, apesar de não enxergar, devido à altura do penhasco, reconheceria o nen de seu irmão em qualquer lugar.

\- Droga! – Solta Illumi, por fim, retornando seu nen ao controle e reestabelecendo seu in, enquanto Hisoka faz uma cara de paisagem para o nada a sua frente – Foi de propósito? – diz, agora mais calmo, porém frustrado por cair na armadilha de Hisoka, encarando-o.

\- Claro que não. - Hisoka parecia estar se divertindo com a situação. – Mas você até que fica bonitinho irritado.

Illumi ignora essa última informação. Agora que perdera o elemento surpresa, não teria outra opção se não aparecer para Killua. Sua expressão era séria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Encontro**

Killua carregava consigo somente uma mochila com alguns pertences e seus dois ioiôs nos bolsos. Automaticamente levou a mão onde se encontravam os ioiôs.

\- Kill? – ouviu alguém chama-lo por entre as árvores – Podemos conversar? – Illumi surge, caminhando em sua direção.

\- Parado. – diz Killua friamente, com uma expressão tão vazia e triste, que Illumi parou – Diga o que quer.

\- Por que você ignorou meu aviso e fez um amigo? Eu disse que acabaria assim. Olhe só para você agora.

\- Se veio apenas me importunar, me deixe. – Killua virou-se em direção á montanha e voltou a andar, com as mãos nos bolsos.

Um sorriso amigável se estampou no rosto de Illumi – Você removeu a agulha, né?

Killua ficou completamente estático. Tão imediatamente quanto essas palavras foram proferidas, ele se lembrou daquele dia, em que, após ser friamente torturado por Illumi como castigo de um trabalho mal feito, este utilizou de seus poderes para introduzir uma agulha que controlaria e limitaria um sétimo de seu poder de luta - Sim, me sinto bem melhor – se limitou a dizer.

\- Então não vou precisar me conter quando for te matar – diz Illumi calmamente.

\- Matar? A mim? – pergunta Killua com tom de deboche. Ele vira a cabeça levemente de lado para encarar o irmão. Um olhar assustador de dor, raiva e medo ao mesmo tempo.

Illumi ri. Ri como se o irmãozinho acabasse de aprender a fazer algo engraçado. – Eu sei que você não pode matar membros da família durante uma missão interna – diz, ao mesmo tempo em que começa a liberar parte de sua aura em direção a Killua – mas a família está fora dos limites agora.

Killua congela. Vira-se de frente para Illumi e posiciona os ioiôs em ambas as mãos – Tudo bem. Vou derrota-lo em seu próprio jogo.

Mal posiciona-se para a batalha, Illumi já estava próximo ao irmãozinho, frente a frente, com a mão em seu ombro, lábios colados em suas orelhas, ele sussurra – Você vai precisar de mais que palavras para isso, Kill...

Ao perceber o contato, ao ouvir aquela voz tão próxima novamente, Killua fica com o olhar perdido por um momento. 'Como não percebi sua aproximação?' se pergunta 'será possível hoje ser meu último dia neste mundo?' sua cabeça girava 'e de que isso importa? Se o Gon...' tão logo esse pensamento surge, seu corpo reagiu instantaneamente, ativando seu poder "velocidade de Deus" e lançando um dos ioiôs contra Illumi ao mesmo tempo em que dava um pulo para o lado.

Illumi, após uma breve recuada para desviar do objeto, avança novamente, contra-atacando com uma agulha. Killua utiliza do outro ioiô para desviar o trajeto da agulha, mas no breve instante em que seu olhar vacilou, Illumi já se encontrava atrás dele.

Duas agulhas foram lançadas contra as cordas dos ioiôs sem que Killua percebesse, antes que Illumi ali se postasse. Illumi segurou firmemente os braços do irmão e os puxou de uma maneira brusca para trás, enquanto os objetos que o garoto utilizava como armas voavam cada um para um lado, sem vida, agora com as linhas arrebentadas, enquanto a agulha que Killua tentava desviar com o ioiô passa de raspão na perna do garoto.

Killua tentou reagir ao contato transformando o nen que circundava todo seu corpo em eletricidade, enquanto tentava virar a cabeça para trás para encarar o irmão. Ao mesmo tempo em que percebeu que seu choque havia sido bloqueado pelo nen do oponente, viu a cara de inquietação e satisfação demonstrada por Illumi atrás dele. Como um ato de desespero, Killua tentou ativar novamente a sua "velocidade de Deus", abaixou e passou uma rasteira por trás.

De fato, Illumi foi pego no golpe, mas isso não foi o suficiente para que o soltasse. Como viu que ia cair, Illumi reagiu jogando seu corpo em cima do irmão mais novo, fazendo com que ambos caíssem, puxando seus braços ainda mais para trás e imobilizando-o em seguida.

\- Kill... – ambos caídos, Illumi agora o olhava com um olhar de êxtase, como se fosse devora-lo, literalmente – como você cresceu! – ele parecia se divertir com isso.

Killua estava completamente rendido. Distraiu-se, perdeu suas armas e agora encontrava-se naquela posição vergonhosa com aquele maldito. 'Sorte que estamos na floresta' pensou. Com uma das mãos Illumi segurava a cabeça de Killua contra o chão. Com a outra, prendia suas duas mãos às costas. E suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas. Assim Illumi tinha o controle total.

\- Sim, está bem mais forte – aproximou novamente seus lábios da orelha de Killua e sussurrou – mas não o suficiente.


	4. Chapter 4

Hisoka vagava pela floresta em busca de algo para fazer enquanto Illumi se divertia. Ele estava entediado. Completamente entediado. Decidiu sentar e montar um castelo de cartas enquanto cumpria a "importante missão" de manter qualquer um que se aproximasse afastado. Aquilo era fácil demais. O único jeito de ir até o local onde os dois irmãos estavam seria por uma trilha que passava ali por perto. 'Eu podia voltar à minha busca' pensa Hisoka, batendo a mão e desmanchando o castelo de carta que acabara de fazer. Ele recomeça. 'Será que não existem mais pessoas fortes com quem eu possa lutar?' pensou, desmanchando novamente o novo castelo, agora ainda maior. Recomeça novamente. Depois de fazer um castelo maior ainda que os outros dois, ele se deita com os braços cruzados e pálpebras levemente abaixadas. Após algum tempo assim, decide dar uma caminhada. Em um pulo se coloca de pé e chuta o castelo, começando sua caminhada. 'E se os dois já começaram a lutar?' uma curiosidade começa a instigar Hisoka 'quero saber em que nível estão as habilidades deles' logo começa a sentir as duas auras se agitando floresta adentro. 'Vou dar uma olhada' Hisoka estava prestes a partir rumo à batalha, quando sente a presença de uma outra pessoa. Se vira calmamente. A aproximação deste terceiro esta rápida. Surge então um homem de sobretudo verde e capuz. Ele para em frente ao Hisoka, que olha com um olhar de indagação. Sobre o rosto negro do rapaz agora surgia uma cor meio verde amarelado. Medo? A cara de surpresa e espanto que ali se instalou divertia Hisoka.

\- Sei que sou um pouco exótico, mas não é para tanto. – diz Hisoka, enquanto brincava de fazer aparecer e desaparecer uma carta de sua mão.

O rapaz abaixa o capuz. Moreno, olhos marcantes levemente esverdeados, e dreads um tanto quanto característicos. – Não sei o que um assassino desocupado como você faz por aqui – começou ele, por fim – mas tenho negócios a tratar com o senhor Illumi, se me der licença – dito isso o homem come a se movimentar para desviar de Hisoka e seguir em frente.

\- Gostaria de deixar um recado? – diz Hisoka com um sorriso ameaçador no rosto, enquanto dá um passo para o lado para bloquear a passagem do sujeito – "Senhor Illumi" está ocupado no momento, mas terei o prazer de repassar sua mensagem depois – ele encara o rapaz firmemente e, ainda sorrindo, finaliza – junto com o seu atestado de óbito.

O mensageiro estaciona imediatamente em reação às palavras proferidas. Escuta-se o coitado engolir em seco. – Olhe bem, você não vai querer lutar comigo. Pessoas sabem que estou aqui. Pessoas que tem influencia muito maior que esse seu ego. E viram me procurar. Tenho algo importante a fazer. E você está me atrasando – ameaças essas obviamente vazias, dado o medo que exalava do rapaz.

\- Quanta grosseria! Sinta-se apenas... Azarado. Por me encontrar entediado. – uma carta voa em direção ao coração do rapaz. Este tenta desviar quando percebe o ataque, mas infelizmente não consegue a tempo. Ele pula para o lado e a carta atinge seu braço. O rapaz segura seu braço, agora sangrando, e lança um olhar de incredulidade para Hisoka – mas você é fraco demais. – suspira Hisoka, tristemente.

\- Olha, tudo bem. Eu não vou contar a ninguém que me encontrei com você aqui. – diz o rapaz, gesticulando para que Hisoka parasse o ataque.

\- Você disse que pessoas fortes viram caso você morra, certo? – outra carta voou, agora em direção à cabeça do rapaz, enquanto Hisoka começava a caminhar lentamente em sua direção.

Dessa vez ele desvia e, em seguida, da um pulo para trás. Ao fazer isso, bate com as costas e cabeça em uma arvore e deixa cair um pacote. O rapaz leva suas duas mão na cabeça, no local da pancada, abaixa e geme de dor, amaldiçoando a si mesmo pelo erro de cálculos.

Hisoka para e olha com interesse para a caixa.

\- Tá. Vou entregar a você, mas prometa que entregará ao senhor Illumi, ok? – Diz o rapaz, levando uma de suas mãos em direção à caixa e esfregando o galo que se formara com a outra, enquanto encarava Hisoka com um olhar desesperado e alerta.

Hisoka se limita a erguer uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Tenho que entregar esta caixa ao senhor Illumi. E junto a seguinte mensagem: "Ryodan chegou" – o rapaz levanta e estende a caixa em direção a Hisoka. – eu não sou um lutador. Só um mensageiro. Deixe-me ir.

\- Hum... Tudo bem. Eu já estava indo para lá de qualquer forma. – ele pega a caixa. Mas ainda não havia decidido se entregaria ou não a mensagem. Enquanto pensava nisso deu as costas para o rapaz e saiu andando, analisando o exterior do pacote.

O rapaz emite um suspiro de alivio e no exato momento em que relaxa, sua cabeça voa longe, seu pescoço esguicha um pouco de sangue e seu corpo cai ali mesmo, sem vida.

Hisoka continua andando em direção ao local onde Illumi estava, leva o pacote até sua orelha e chacoalha, com um ar de curiosidade. 'O que Illumi poderia querer com o Genei Ryodan?' pensou.


	5. Chapter 5

Killua se remexia embaixo de Illumi, tentando se libertar, porém o irmão mais velho tinha bem mais força e experiência que ele. Ao ouvir as provocações de Illumi e sentir a proximidade de seus corpos, Killua teve um breve momento de recordação. Quando eram menores, momentos como aquele aconteciam frequentemente. Muito tempo fora investido no treinamento de Killua. Seus pais acreditavam no seu potencial, mas eram ocupados demais com os trabalhos. Então a tarefa de treinamento ficava para o irmão mais velho. Porém Illumi tinha preferencias estranhas do ponto de vista de Killua. Por isso havia decidido sair de casa. Sem o amor de seus pais, um irmão idiota viciado em computadores, e Illumi, que, no momento, enquanto Killua pensava nessas coisas desnecessárias do passado, havia soltado sua cabeça e passado a mão sobre suas costas. Illumi passa a língua sobre seus próprios lábios e, observando o irmão rendido, emite uma forte onda de nen conta ele, fazendo com que a camiseta de Killua se rasgasse inteira. Em um brusco e rápido movimento ele joga o que restou da camisa do irmãozinho para longe e, alternando rapidamente de brutalidade e velocidade para gentil e cuidadoso, aproxima seu rosto de Killua e lambe vagarosamente sua nuca.

Killua fica irritado quando o irmão estraga sua camisa e tenta em vão se aproveitar da distração para escapar. Porém, quando sente a aproximação e contato de Illumi, uma expressão séria e confusa substitui toda a irritação que estava antes estampada em seu rosto. Quando ele finalmente entende o que acabara de acontecer ali, seu corpo todo se arrepia e, como que em um ato reflexo, ele encolhe o pescoço.

\- Interrompo algo? – Ao ouvir essas palavras, automaticamente Illumi olha para descobrir sua origem. Hisoka encontrava-se ali, observando-os, encostado em uma arvore, com uma das mãos apoiada na cintura e a outra erguida segurando uma caixinha.

Killua levanta a cabeça, com a boca entreaberta e um olhar espantado. Para ele era uma surpresa Hisoka estar ali. Entretanto, mesmo espantado, sente seu irmão afrouxar um pouco a mão. Nesse momento ele aproveita e, num pulo, sai de perto do irmão, empurrando Illumi, que cai sentado no chão. Killua da mais um pulo, para que ficasse longe daqueles dois. Ele arfa um pouco e olha para o irmão. Illumi, caído, continua encarando Hisoka, mas esta já havia virado seu olhar para Killua.

\- Belo corpo. – Hisoka finalmente quebra o silencio – Treinado bastante, pequenino? – diz, enquanto desencosta da arvore e da um passo em direção a ele.

Killua ruboriza e expõe seus dentes, zangado e envergonhado ao mesmo tempo. Por que ele teria que lidar com aquilo? Ele não conseguia pensar em uma situação mais constrangedora que aquela.

Illumi se levanta e, após as palavras de Hisoka, se vira para Killua e começa a analisa-lo, deixando-o ainda mais constrangido. Killua desviou o olhar. Percebeu que sua camiseta estava ali, jogada ao lado de Hisoka.

Hisoka, percebendo o olhar de Killua, chuta a camiseta para o alto e na direção de Illumi, atingindo o rosto deste.

Illumi se espanta, puxa a camiseta rasgada do irmão para tira-la da cara, segura com as duas mãos e encara-a por um breve instante. Depois volta o olhar para Hisoka. Ambos se encaravam seriamente, como que se estivessem transmitindo palavras por olhares.

Ao assistir a cena, Killua apertou os dentes, cerrou os punhos e encarou a grama abaixo de seus pés. A cena que acabara de acontecer repassou em sua mente e este, instantaneamente, deu as costas para os dois ali presentes e correu. Sua intenção era fugir daquele lugar, daquela situação. Daquelas pessoas para ele tão desagradáveis. Mas mal deu alguns passos e trombou em algo, com força. Alguém. Alguém que aparecera na frente dele tão rápido, que nem com seu nen conseguiu perceber. Estonteou por um momento, dando alguns passos para trás e elevando a mão até a cabeça. Nisso, Killua pisa em falso e, quando perdeu a força nas pernas achando que ia cair, este alguém o segura pelos ombros – Opa, opa. Cuidado! – diz Hisoka, agora em pé na frente de Killua, puxando-o para mais perto de si para que Killua não caísse – Onde vai com tanta pressa? – o mesmo sorriso sínico estava agora exibido na face de Hisoka.

Killua repousa reflexamente suas mãos em Hisoka, como que buscando um apoio para que não caísse até que sua cabeça parasse de girar. Ao ouvir as palavras de Hisoka e se dar conta de que nada mais que milímetros os separam, ele empurra Hisoka com força, enquanto fecha seus olhos fortemente e abaixa a cabeça o mais rápido possível, ruborizando. Porém o gesto serviu para afastar Hisoka apenas poucos centímetros a mais. As mãos de Hisoka, que se divertia com a situação apesar de apresentar uma falsa cara de preocupação, ainda repousavam sobre os ombros do garoto.

Illumi, imediatamente seguido a isso, segura o cinto de Killua por trás e o puxa com força, afastando-o de Hisoka e fazendo o pobre garoto cair de costas no chão, precisando apoiar-se com os cotovelos, ralando-os.

Hisoka solta Killua enquanto via o pequeno cair no chão fazendo uma expressão de dor, ergue uma sobrancelha e encara Illumi, que o encarava de volta com um olhar feroz. Um sabia a intenção do outro. Esses dois se conheciam a longa data e muito, muito bem.

\- Hisoka, se não me engano, eu mandei que esperasse até que eu resolvesse as coisas por aqui. – diz Illumi, com uma voz assustadoramente calma.

\- Caro amigo, se me lembro bem, seu pedido foi para que eu vigiasse a região para que ninguém se aproximasse. – Hisoka da um leve olha para o alto e cossa a cabeça brevemente, como se estivesse se lembrando da conversa que tiveram anteriormente.

\- Exato. E esse "ninguém" incluía você – suspira Illumi, parecendo agora mais conformado com a situação. 'Como se eu não soubesse. Afinal, é o Hisoka. Eu deveria ter sido mais rápido' pensou por fim.

Hisoka olha com surpresa e desapontamento para Illumi – Você pretendia me deixar fora da diversão? – diz em falso tom de decepção – Por essa eu não esperava – conclui, voltando em seguida o olhar para o menino que antes estava ali caído, mas, no breve momento em que trocavam essas palavras, levantara e tentava ir rumo ao riacho enquanto esfregava seus cotovelos. Illumi segue o olhar de Hisoka, virando-se para trás também.

Killua tenta ativar seu nen, mas não consegue. Infelizmente seu irmão tinha o péssimo hábito de arquitetar minuciosamente cada uma de suas ações antes de executa-las. E o garoto estava sentindo que seu corpo aos poucos estava perdendo a capacidade de resposta. 'Illumi usou umas de suas agulhas de paralisia em mim, tenho certeza' pensou, lembrando-se dos golpes do irmão 'sorte que o efeito passa logo' tão logo esse pensamento passa à sua mente, sente que alguém está vindo em sua direção por trás. Hisoka? Illumi? Killua não consegue dar mais que alguns passos. Estava se sentindo muito desconfortável com os olhares que se punham sobre si.

Hisoka foi mais rápido novamente. Correu, segurou o jovem assassino pelo pulso e levantou-o até que aqueles cotovelos ralados ficassem na altura dos olhos do mágico.

\- Deve estar doendo. – diz Hisoka, lançando um breve olhar, vazio e inexpressivo, para Killua e voltando a encarar o machucado - Illu-chan é tão malvado com você, né? – Killua sente em seu braço a respiração de Hisoka – *Slurp!* – Hisoka fecha seus olhos e lambe o ferimento, olhando para o céu pensativo após o ato. Quase que instantaneamente Illumi corre em direção aos dois para tirar o irmãozinho das mãos daquele detestável e traiçoeiro mágico. Hisoka, entretanto, sempre alerta, percebe a aproximação e joga o garoto para o alto, fazendo com que a única coisa que Illumi conseguisse pegar fosse um tênis. Killua, com os olhos fechados fortemente, encolhe sua cabeça, contraindo todos os seus músculos ao mesmo tempo. Por aquela ele não esperava. Cai no colo de Hisoka, que após segura-lo firmemente nos braços, evitando sua queda, solta-o quase que imediatamente, levantando as mãos como se Illumi tivesse apontado uma arma para ele.

\- Ok, ok. Já soltei, satisfeito? – diz Hisoka, enquanto Killua cai deitado, batendo seu corpo contra o chão com força.

Com uma expressão inerte, Illumi da uma olhada no tênis em sua mão e joga-o longe para o lado, encara Hisoka por alguns centésimos de segundos e, em seguida, vai até Hisoka.

Killua tenta se levantar, mas Hisoka lança um olhar a ele e imediatamente se abaixa, apoia a ponta de seus dedos no tórax do rapaz e pressiona-o contra o duro solo. Illumi, que já estava ali em frente aos dois, se abaixa quase ao mesmo tempo e segura o pulso de Hisoka.

\- Kill é meu irmão. – começa Illumi, com palavras de advertência e uma voz sem tom – Faço o que eu quiser com ele. Sempre foi assim.

Killua não gostava nem um pouco do tom de propriedade que o irmão estava usando para se referir a ele. Ele não era de ninguém. Tinha poder para tomar suas próprias decisões. Ia e vinha onde e quando quisesse. Pelo menos, assim pensava.

\- Então, por que você não o acompanha? – tão logo Hisoka diz estas palavras, puxa sua mão para trás, se liberando da segurada de Illumi, apoia um dos joelhos sobre a barriga de Killua, afasta seu tronco alguns milímetros e atira duas cartas em direção a Illumi. Com uma reação imediata, o assassino se lança um pouco para o lado, desviando de uma delas, mas sem sair muito de sua posição para que não se afastasse de Killua, enquanto a outra passa de raspão, rasgando parte da manga de sua camiseta. Em seguida, Illumi lança uma de suas agulhas em direção ao oponente, tentando faze-lo recuar. Para desviar, Hisoka, que também se recusava a sair daquele local, deitou-se sobre Killua, de frente para o mesmo. A agulha passou quase que encostando-se a alguns fios de cabelo do ruivo, mas passa reto, sem efeito, e se prende ao tronco de uma arvore ali perto. Illumi fica levemente surpreso com o movimento, apesar de não demonstrar, mas Hisoka percebe, se aproveita do momento e utiliza de seu nen para que as cartas anteriormente lançadas voltem. Uma delas entra dentro da camisa de Illumi, rasgando de fora a fora a parte de trás do tecido. Com um movimento tardio para tentar desviar da segunda carta, Illumi da um pulo para frente e para o lado, na diagonal, parando um pouco para trás da cabeça dos dois ali deitados. Ainda agachado Illumi percebe que o movimento foi em vão, pois sua outra manga está agora também rasgada. Duas agulhas por ele lançadas prendem as cartas dançantes em dois outros troncos ali perto.

\- Tshh – solta Hisoka entredentes, um pouco frustrado, com a cabeça levemente levantada e olhar fixo em Illumi. Hisoka não conseguira fazer o que pretendia, mas como já havia começado, terminaria de qualquer jeito. Enquanto Illumi se livrava das cartas, com um movimento de flexão, Hisoka joga seu tronco para cima, postando-se de joelhos, um de cada lado do corpo de Killua. O pequeno, ao perceber que o peso sumiu de cima dele, se coloca sentado e tenta socar Hisoka para que este se afaste. Porém, devido ao golpe anteriormente dado pelo irmão mais velho, ele estava sentindo seu corpo fraquejar cada vez mais, então tudo que conseguia fazer era se debater em vão.

\- Não me atrapalhe – diz Hisoka, enquanto abraça Killua com um dos braços para restringir os movimentos do garoto. Hisoka estende seu braço livre em direção a Illumi e agarra a gola de sua camisa, puxando-a com toda força, arrancando-a do corpo do rapaz, jogando o tecido rasgado para longe e fazendo-o desequilibrar.

Illumi estende seus braços em direção ao chão a sua frente, apoiando-se sobre as mãos e os joelhos, para que não caísse. Encarou o chão por um momento, enquanto sentia a brisa que lambia seu tronco agora despido. Quando cai em si da situação olha para cima, Hisoka o encarava fixamente, com uma expressão divertida estampada, a milímetros de distancia. Quando Illumi abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa, Hisoka segura seu queixo por entre os dedos e aproxima-se, fazendo com que seus lábios se toquem. Illumi se surpreende e tenta afastar seu rosto para encara-lo, mas assim que Hisoka não sente mais o contato dos lábios do rapaz, solta seu rosto, agarra seu antebraço e, puxando-o com força, tenta roubar outro beijo. Porém desta vez Illumi já estava mais prevenido e apresenta uma resistência mais firme, mas em vão. Vira seu rosto de lado e tenta jogar suas pernas para frente, mas Hisoka consegue arrasta-lo para mais perto de si e, assim que puxou tanto Illumi que seus ombros já estavam praticamente se tocando, solta o braço de Illumi, prevendo que este recuaria mais um pouco. Mas antes que recuasse o suficiente, Hisoka, em um rápido movimento, apoia sua mão no ombro de Illumi e empurra-o contra o solo, colocando-o sentado, e nunca desviando o olhar de seus olhos. Illumi vacila por um instante, quando sente Hisoka encostando novamente seus lábios no dele. A mão de Hisoka que antes estava no ombro do rapaz agora já estava na nuca de Illumi, impossibilitando-o de se afastar dessa vez. Hisoka movimenta lentamente os músculos da face, iniciando um beijo forçadamente. Illumi tenta empurrar o ruivo, que se enrijece e puxa-o para ainda mais perto, mordiscando levemente seus lábios. Ao sentir este movimento de Hisoka, Illumi cede. Onde antes sua mão empurrava Hisoka, agora agarrava a gola de sua blusa, e retribuía o beijo suave do magico.

Killua estava sentindo o contato de cada célula do corpo de Hisoka com o seu. Inclusive as células mais abaixo, que preferia não estar sentindo. E agora sentira também que Illumi estava mais próximo. Próximo demais. Killua só queria socar aqueles dois e sair correndo. Porem, ele estava se sentindo cada vez mais fraco, devido ao efeito da paralisia. 'Logo vai passar' pensou, tentando acalmar a si mesmo 'o efeito desse ataque de Illumi é curto. E também não é como se eu não conseguisse mexer. '

\- Se me chamar de "Illu-chan" na frente de alguém de novo, juro que mato você – diz Illumi em tom de indiferença e ameaça, assim que Hisoka se afasta um pouco, liberando seus lábios e abrindo os olhos.

Hisoka não consegue conter o sorriso, soltando o inexpressivo de Illumi e liberando uma risada contida. Libera também Killua, que até então estava envolto em seus braços. Hisoka afasta um pouco o corpo do rapaz do seu e encara-o. Killua desvia o olhar, sentindo seu rosto um pouco mais quente. Vergonha. Illumi entrelaçou seus dedos no cabelo do irmãozinho, apoiando sua mão sobre a cabeça dele, puxando-o para perto de si e envolvendo-o com o outro braço.

-Kill... – Diz Illumi, enquanto lambe a bochecha do irmão, fazendo-o se arrepiar – está assustado? – completa, com suas faces tão próximas, que Hisoka precisou se conter, apertando os dentes em uma cara de amargura. Killua fecha os olhos com força e cerra os punhos, virando a cabeça bruscamente para o lado oposto de onde sentira os lábios de Illumi roçarem. Illumi, porem, ao invés de se afastar como sempre fazia, moveu seus dedos em um suave cafuné e, enquanto levava sua boca até a orelha do rapaz, carinhosamente começou a passar o dedo indicador, começando pela face do rapaz, descendo vagarosamente pelo pescoço, tórax, barriga... Killua segura a mão do irmão antes que vá além disso, ainda com o rosto desviado, e, agora, apertando e expondo seus dentes. Hisoka, que assistia ligeiramente irritado a cena até então, vê na situação uma oportunidade. Acha que seria algo bom para aliviar o seu tédio. Fora que Killua estava tão envergonhado, que seria engraçado brincar um pouco. Hisoka então alcança diretamente onde Illumi tentara chegar quando foi parado, sorrindo maliciosamente. Esta atitude atrai a atenção dos dois ali presentes. Primeiro Killua olha, irritado e envergonhado, porem arfa de leve quando Hisoka o acaricia, mas isso não impede de levar sua mão livre até a mão de Hisoka, para faze-lo parar. Illumi tem uma reação um pouco mais tardia, pois estava meio ocupado. Quando percebe a reação do irmão e a situação montada por Hisoka, lança um olhar zangado e espantado para o amigo.

\- Hisoka! – reclama Illumi

\- O que? – pergunta Hisoka, inocentemente, encarando Illumi de volta – Não era isso que você queria? – completa, em um tom tão inocente como de uma criança pedindo um doce para seus pais.

\- Mas você não devia... – antes que Illumi complete sua frase, Hisoka empurra ambos os irmãos, fazendo-os se deitar, levando sua boca até o pescoço de Killua e mordiscando suavemente.

-Hisoka... – diz Illumi, com conformação.

Killua tenta afastar Hisoka reunido todas as forças que tem, porém quando solta o braço de Illumi para levar a mão até a Hisoka, direcionando a ele um soco, Illumi segura seu punho. Killua, antes com os olhos fechados, abre-os e encara o irmão. Este está com uma sobrancelha erguida, sem nenhum tipo de expressão especifica em sua face, encarando Hisoka. Ao perceber o breve olhar do irmão, Illumi direciona agora a ele seu olhar e, empurrando com seu tronco a mão que Hisoka utilizou para coloca-lo ao chão, aproxima seus lábios aos do irmãozinho, beijando-o e, em seguida, coloca-se sentado novamente, encarando o ruivo deslizando sua boca pescoço abaixo, até chegar no peitoral do garoto. Era forte o empenho de Killua em resistir. O pequeno utiliza-se de sua mão livre para puxar com toda a força que consegue reunir a cabeça de Hisoka para cima, tentando em vão fazer com que ele não desça mais que aquilo. Encara o irmão mais velho com um olhar suplicante.

Illumi percebe que Hisoka tenta empurra-lo novamente para o chão, colocando mais força em seu braço, e olhando-o de soslaio com os olhos mais provocantes do que um dia fizera, enquanto triunfava sobre a resistência do pequeno. Illumi encara-o fixamente, enrijece o corpo para manter-se firme ao empurrão, e afasta a mão de Hisoka de si. Hisoka, agora com a mão livre, agarra a calça do garotinho e puxa-a com tudo, atirando-a para longe.

\- Illumi, por favor... Eu só quero ir para casa... – diz Killua, com os olhos se enchendo de agua pela primeira vez desde que Gon morrera. Sim, Gon. Killua havia prometido que ficaria com ele agora. Aquele menino era irresponsável, então sempre saia correndo na frente. Sobrava a Killua a missão de limpar sua bagunça e cuidar de sua retaguarda. E Killua havia também prometido a si mesmo que nunca mais voltaria para aquela casa, àquela vida. E jamais contaria para Gon pelo que passava nas mãos do irmão desde que era pequeno. Mas agora, Gon poderia estar assistindo a cena de onde quer que estivesse. Ou talvez não? Killua não queria chorar por essa lembrança novamente. Já havia o feito uma vez, e não queria fazer de novo. Lhe doía. Doía o peito demais. Saudades. Lembranças. Dor. Tudo aquilo que ele estava até então tentando esquecer, estava retornando. E a tona. Lagrimas escorrem em direção ao chão como nunca haviam antes escorrido.

Hisoka termina no umbigo do jovem garoto e levanta ligeiramente sua cabeça, pegando algumas mechas do longo cabelo de Illumi e cheira - Ainda prefere ele do que a mim? – pergunta, aproveitando intensamente seu aroma enquanto desliza sua mão ao longo delas suavemente e vai levantando sua cabeça devagar. Illumi agarra o cabelo de Hisoka e puxa com força para cima, levando a cabeça do ruivo para longe do garoto.

\- Ele é minha família. Já falamos sobre isso antes. Há algumas coisas que devo ensinar a ele – diz Illumi, enquanto limpa as lagrimas do garoto ali rendido, que agora, por motivo desconhecido tanto para Illumi quanto para Hisoka, estava silenciosamente em prantos, apertando seus dentes com toda a força que tinha.

\- Então, não se importaria de dividi-lo comigo, certo? – Hisoka agora já havia soltado seus cabelos e encarava-o de frente, indiferente ao rapaz que ali embaixo se encontrava.

Em resposta, Illumi fica em silencio, claramente contendo a irritação por tais palavras. Perante a isso, Hisoka decide provoca-lo ainda mais, então aproxima seus lábios do ouvido de Illumi.

– Posso ensinar ao seu irmão muitas coisas que te deixariam bem satisfeito – sussurra Hisoka por fim, com um sínico sorriso.

Killua tenta se conter para que a agua parasse de escorrer por seus olhos. Perdeu seu melhor amigo, estava voltando para a casa que prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais voltaria e agora estava ali, naquela situação deplorável e sem conseguir se defender. Porém, enquanto estava tendo esse momento de auto piedade, percebe que suas forças estavam retornando. E rápido. Killua então sente o toque tenso do irmão em sua face. Lança um breve olhar nos dois ali presentes e vê que Hisoka cochicha algo na orelha de Illumi.

\- Saia de perto dele! – Escapa dos lábios de Killua em um grito, ao mesmo tempo em que ele ativa seu nen, transformando sua aura em eletricidade, lançando os dois para longe, um para cada lado.

Hisoka é pego desprevenido por um momento. Não esperava que Killua se recuperasse tão rápido. Porém, quando ainda esta no ar, ele da um giro para cair em pé, bate o pé no chão e é arrastado ainda alguns centímetros para longe, enquanto abaixa, encostando com sua mão no chão para terminar de parar, se levantando em seguida. Illumi, portanto, não é tão rápido. Cai e rola de costas umas duas vezes antes que pare com um impacto em uma arvore. Quando Hisoka termina de se levantar e vê a situação em que o amigo se encontra, não aguenta se segurar e ri, tentando disfarçar com uma tosse.

Killua posta-se de pé e olha com preocupação o irmão. Enquanto Illumi estava se levantando, Killua encara Hisoka com raiva e hostilidade, como se a culpa fosse dele. Hisoka, quando acaba de rir de Illumi, percebe o olhar de advertência de Killua. O que aquele olhar significara? Um 'fique longe' talvez? Hisoka achou que aquilo poderia ser interessante, então devolveu-lhe um olhar de desafio. Em seguida, correu os olhos por todo o corpo do rapaz e, apoiando sua mão em seu queixo, faz uma cara pensativa e maliciosa.

\- Branca... – solta Hisoka, após alguns segundos – Bela cor...

Killua olha para si mesmo e vê que seu único traje é uma cuequinha branca que ganhou em algum aniversario passado. Ele enrubesce quase que instantaneamente. Illumi, finalmente de pé, escuta as palavras de Hisoka e analisa o irmão. Lambe seus lábios enquanto caminha até o rapaz, estendendo sua mão até ele, como que para segura-lo. O Jovem fica em estado de alerta a qualquer possível ataque, porém vê-se encurralado.

Porem, antes que Illumi tenha a oportunidade de dizer algo, Killua deu as costas para ambos, pegou seu short e correu. Correu como se sua vida dependesse disso 'por que eu não vim de dirigível?' era tudo que se passava em sua mente no momento. Naquele momento ele só queria fugir dali e chegar em casa o quanto antes.

Illumi vê que seu irmãozinho colocou-se em fuga – Kill!- ele grita, enquanto começa a correr para persegui-lo

Antes mesmo que Illumi andasse pouco mais que alguns metros atrás de Killua, é puxado para trás e jogado numa árvore próxima, batendo suas costas no tronco com força. Hisoka estava agora segurando fortemente o braço de Illumi, em pé a centímetros dele. O olhar dos dois se encontra novamente. Illumi inicialmente olha surpreso e levemente irritado. Irritado por Hisoka ter atrapalhado. Irritado por Hisoka estar tentando impedi-lo de seguir o irmão. E irritado por ter batido suas costas. Entretanto, a culpa era um pouco de dele próprio por encontrar-se naquela situação. E, ao visualizar a fria e dura expressão de Hisoka, ficou sério novamente. Não entendia direito por que ele estava assim.

\- Eu preciso ir atrás dele. Ainda não consegui o que queria – diz Illumi, apressado, com um olhar gélido e distante.

\- Como se você não soubesse para onde ele vai – diz Hisoka, e, com um sorriso sínico, complementa – e só a titulo de curiosidade, o que você queria de Killua mesmo?

Illumi, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, fica sem resposta. Sente os dedos em volta de seu braço apertarem com mais força.

\- Ah, sim. A informação... – Illumi se lembra, por fim, desviando o olhar.

Hisoka, virando os olhos, solta o braço do amigo e, enquanto Illumi esfrega onde acabara de tem sido apertado e analisa para procurando saber se não quebrara nada, Hisoka vira de costas para ele e caminha para longe, levantando em uma das mãos a caixa que pegara do mensageiro.

– Ok. Conversaremos sobre o ocorrido mais tarde. Antes disso tenho algo importante a perguntar – começa Hisoka – poderia me dizer qual o seu interesse em Ryodan? – ao mencionar o nome, para e vira sua cabeça levemente de lado, para que pudesse ver a reação que essa palavra causaria em Illumi.

Illumi se espantou de verdade dessa vez – Como você... – as palavras se perderam no ar. O tom de surpresa e incredulidade não eram tão evidentes em sua voz, mas perceptíveis. Porém seu rosto nada expressava.


	6. Chapter 6

Killua chega em casa, finalmente. A primeira pessoa que encontra ao entrar porta adentro da mansão é sua mãe.

\- Killua? – indaga Kikyo com surpresa. – Sem... camisa?

\- Oi mãe. – responde o garoto, inexpressivo – Me encontrei com Illumi no caminho para cá. Tivemos um desentendimento... – Killua se perde em seus próprios pensamentos.

No visor de Kikyo era agora possível ver traços vermelhos passando rapidamente, como se fosse um computador com algum tipo de vírus. Dias antes havia chegado uma noticia na mansão Zoldyck: aquele amigo que roubou Killua de sua família morreu. Essa noticia com certeza pareceu agradável aos ouvidos da mãe do garoto. Afinal, desde o começo sabia que andar com aquele tal de Gon amoleceria demais seu filho e o faria esquecer aos poucos de seu verdadeiro potencial: assassinatos. Killua era com certeza o garoto prodígio da família. Já era do conhecimento de todos que ele voltaria um dia, mas aquilo foi com certeza uma surpresa.

\- Meu filho! – diz Kikyo, enquanto corre ao seu encontro para abraça-lo. – Eu sabia que voltaria! – ao estabelecer esse contato, depois de um breve abraço não correspondido, sua mãe se afasta um pouco e, sem soltar os ombros do rapaz, encara-o, perguntando – Diga querido, disse algo sobre seu irmão? Faz semanas que não temos noticias!

'Hipócrita' pensa de imediato. Eufórica e oportunista, como sempre, a mãe de Killua estava exatamente do jeito que ele se lembrava. Mas ele sabia exatamente o monstro que se escondia no interior daquela mulher, e que era exposto cada vez que ela aceitava um trabalho.

\- Não sei se ele voltará para casa. – se limitou a dizer, lembrando que Hisoka também estava por perto. Isso o irritava um pouco. Hisoka já havia prejudicado muito ele e Gon por motivos egoísta como "procurar alguém forte para lutar" ou qualquer coisa assim. Apesar de que já os ajudara também, como na vez do jogo de queimada contra o amigo de Gin, pai de Gon. 'Qual é a dele afinal?' nem na sua própria casa ele poderia ficar em paz.

\- Tudo bem com você? Parece um pouco abatido – sua mãe sempre o enchia de perguntas toda vez que tinha oportunidade – Por que seus olhos estão vermelhos? Não estava tendo nenhum tipo de sentimento não, né? – e ela não parava – Foi Illumi?

Killua, que até então encarava o chão a sua frente, volta o olhar para sua mãe agora, obviamente surpreso. Sua relação sempre foi melhor com Silva do que com Kikyo, disso não tinha duvida. Até o presente momento ele duvidava inclusive se sua mãe já tinha alguma vez notado que tinha um outro filho que não fosse Illumi. Então, como, naquele momento, depois de tanto tempo, conseguia enxergá-lo tão profundamente? Killua sentiu as mãos se apertarem em seus ombros com o passar dos segundos em que pensava no porque daquela preocupação repentina e no que diria. Decidiu então se limitar a balançar breve e afirmativamente sua cabeça, desviando o olhar novamente em seguida. 'O que estou fazendo?' se perguntou, confuso. Pensa então no ocorrido da floresta.

\- Acho que não entendi, querido... – diz sua mãe, interrompendo seus pensamentos – se esqueceu de como se fala? Quer contar algo para a mamãe? Ou prefere passar um tempo la embaixo primeiro?

Pronto, ali estava. 'Lá embaixo...' Killua conhecia muito bem o porão. Já fora castigado varias vezes naquele local. E estava demorando até que ele se irritasse com a voz dela. Com certeza ela estava escavando o seu ser, procurando informações, motivações, apenas para saber se o torturaria muito ou pouco por ter fugido de casa. Era simples: se fosse julgado que ele ainda seria capaz de matar a sangue frio, a dor do castigo por ter fugido seria menor, caso contrario, talvez ele ficaria meses em treinamento novamente. Mas Killua estava completamente preparado para quaisquer consequências que fossem, apesar de não se importar de ter que voltar a matar.

\- Eu estou um pouco cansado agora... Gostaria de falar sobre isso depois, mamãe... – tenta escapar, por fim.

Sente então que a mão de Kikyo, ainda em contato com seus ombros, tremiam cada vez mais freneticamente, assim como seu corpo.

\- KILLUA – a voz de Kikyo escapa em um tom aumentado e impaciente, antes que Killua poder ter alguma reação, tão inesperadamente, que deixa-o surpreso – meu filho – continua, agora mais contida – serei então direta com você. Disse que se encontrou com Illumi. E está sem camisa. Fora que o botão de seu short está abotoado errado. E, querido, o dia em que andar com um único pé de sapato for moda entre os jovens, por favor, me avise! Sem contar que essa irritação em seu olhos repentina só pode significar duas coisas. E como drogas sabemos que não te causam esse tipo de sintomas... – começa a tagarelar sem parar - Não é a primeira vez, e não é de hoje que quero perguntar. O que há com você e seu irmão? – conclui, com um estranho sorriso e uma expressão indecifrável.

Killua empalidece à questão. E o que o assustava mais era que ele não conseguia saber o que poderia significar aquele riso forçado. Sua mãe o apertava fortemente e encarava-o. Aquilo o assustava. E ele estava sem seus ioiôs. Seria aquela, talvez, uma boa hora para contar o ocorrido para sua família, finalmente. Sabia que Illumi o faria sofrer as consequências depois, mas de nada importava naquele momento.

\- Mãe... – começa Killua, cabisbaixo – quando eu estava na floresta, Illumi me atacou – preferiu ocultar a presença de Hisoka nas redondezas, para evitar um rebuliço – e me acertou com uma de suas agulhas... – para de falar, um pouco receoso.

\- E...? – Kikyo diz, após esse momento de silencio repentino de seu filho.

\- Não é a primeira vez que ele me ataca do jeito que foi hoje – continua, por fim, Killua, buscando as palavras certas para explicar para a mãe o ocorrido – mas nunca havia chegado a esse ponto – seus olhos começam a se encher de lagrimas novamente, porém não chegam a escorres em seu rosto, agora voltado para o chão. – Ele me lambeu... E contra a minha vontade ele tentou...

Antes Killua terminasse, a porta da entrada se abre novamente, fazendo um barulho e interrompendo a conversa. Illumi entra, aparentemente apressado, com sua camisa já recuperada, apesar de rasgada, e para ao ver o olhar de surpresa de ambos ali presentes. Kikyo, quando vê o estado dos trajes de Illumi e associa as meias informações que Killua acabara de despejar à situação de ambos filhos, rapidamente troca sua expressão de surpresa para raiva. Não precisava que mais nada fosse dito. Solta seu filho mais novo e, enquanto segura seu vestido para que caminhasse mais rápido, vai em direção ao mais velho e lhe dá um tapa na cara, enquanto riscos passam pelo visor que substitui seus olhos. Killua fica espantado com a atitude da mãe. Achava que ela o estava defendendo pela primeira vez, porem Illumi sabia que não era isso que estava ocorrendo ali. O motivo daquele tapa era outro, um mais profundo do que a cabeça de Killua poderia compreender.

Kikyo leva sua mão em direção a Illumi novamente para lhe dar outro tapa, mas é mais rápido e este segura o pulso de sua mãe pulso antes que o atinja e encara-a firmemente, enquanto libera sua intenção assassina.

\- Por isso está tão frio comigo? Era por causa dele, o tempo todo, não era? – diz Kikyo, com raiva e amargura em sua voz, deixando Killua levemente confuso por um momento.

\- Na verdade, você nunca me interessou – diz Illumi, encarando-a – Só quer um filho bom o suficiente para herdar as vontades da família. Milluki é um inútil, Kalluto jovem demais, Alluka muito difícil de controlar e Killua havia fugido de casa. Mas o fugitivo voltou. É perfeito para vocês agora, certo? A diferença é que sou o mais esperto deles, enquanto acham que estão me controlando, estou sempre um passo a frente de vocês. – conclui, soltando sua mãe, que agora fica perplexa, e indo em direção a Killua em seguida.

O irmão mais novo fica claramente confuso. Illumi estava indo em sua direção agora, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, como se estivesse enxergando sua alma. Quando ele o olhava tão intensamente como fazia agora, Killua sempre ficava sem reação. 'SE MEXA!' ordenava a si mesmo, repetidas e repetidas vezes. Porém tudo o que ele conseguia era ficar ali, estático, vidrado nos olhos vagos de Illumi, enquanto este se aproximava, deixando sua mãe cair de joelhos em prantos. Parecia que se desviasse seu olhar dali um segundo sequer, seria pego desprevenido em um movimento surpresa do irmão. 'E o que acabou de acontecer aqui? Que tipo de conversa confusa foi essa agora a pouco?' um leve desespero surge em Killua.

Illumi apoia sua mão na cabeça do irmãozinho, entrelaçando seus dedos em seus cabelos brancos, parando a centímetros dele. Inclina o corpo de modo que possa alcançar uma curta distancia da orelha do irmão. Killua abaixa seu olhar com tal ação.

\- Você está em casa agora, Kill... Venha com o seu irmão... Protegerei você – dizendo isto, Illumi causa um tremor e arrepio no garoto.

Tais palavras jogadas de repente fizeram com que Killua saísse de seu transe. Em um piscar de olhos ele volta a si. – Sem chance, Illumi! – diz entredentes, empurrando o irmão com hostilidade. – Que papo estranho foi esse agora? Não pense que aceitarei isso assi... – Killua perde as palavras quando seus olhos voltam a encontrar com os do irmão. Illumi o encarava com tamanha ternura, que a tempos não fazia.

\- Me desculpe – Diz Illumi, esboçando um leve sorriso, tão baixo que Killua mal o ouvira. Havia dor em sua expressão. Mas sua voz transmitia sentimentos e um carinho tão grande que, ao ser atingido por aquelas palavras, Killua desvia o olhar, ruborizando. 'Desculpe pelo que? Pela mãe? Pelo que Hisoka fez? Ou por você ser um idiota?' era o que gostaria de dizer, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi ficar tão vermelho quanto da ultima vez. Seu coração acelera, apesar de não entender bem o porquê. – Confie em mim - Illumi passa pelo irmão, pega seu braço e conduze-o rumo ao corredor, pondo-se a passos apressados. Killua tenta ficar no lugar, mas não consegue, tendo que praticamente correr para acompanhar os passos do irmão, sentindo o sangue correr rápido em sua face.

\- Esper... – tenta dizer, mas o irmão já o arrastava casa adentro.

Silva chega instantes antes de os dois filhos saírem do local. Demora um pouco para compreender, mas vê Illumi conduzindo o irmão para longe do ambiente e sua esposa no chão, apoiando seu rosto em suas duas mãos e fazendo uns barulhos que aparentemente representavam choro. Observando bem, percebe que, se Kikyo ainda tivesse seus canais lacrimais, com certeza estaria derramando varias lagrimas. Água escorreria pelo seu rosto como se seus olhos fosse a nascente de um rio. Silva suspira, balançando sua cabeça de leve, negativamente. Ele se aproxima de sua esposa, abaixa e toca-a no ombro com uma das mãos e estendendo a outra em sua direção, surpreendendo-a. Ela volta o visor que substitui seus olhos para o marido e, ao ver seu sorriso, sua expressão fria porem reconfortante, se recompõe, pegando sua mão a ela estendida. – Parece que Killua finalmente voltou para casa – diz Silva, enquanto a ajuda a se levantar.

\- Sim – se limita dizer Kikyo, cabisbaixa, enquanto lembra das duras, porem verdadeiras, palavras de Illumi.

Silva lhe beija a testa e a abraça – Não fique assim. Temos trabalho a fazer somente amanhã. Que tal uma festa de boas vindas para ele? - o marido lhe direciona um sorriso gélido e encorajador. Kikyo adorava festas, e ele sabia. A expressão dela muda completamente.

\- Boa ideia, querido! – diz num pulo - Vou avisar Zeno! – conclui, se liberando do abraço e indo apressada em direção às escadas. Silva solta um riso breve, mas rapidamente volta a uma expressão seria enquanto se vira para encarar por um momento o corredor em que seus dois filhos entraram, pensativo. Logo em seguida põe-se a seguir a esposa.


	7. Chapter 7

Minutos antes de voltar para casa Illumi se encontrava em uma situação complicada. Hisoka intermediara o recado que a ele havia sido mandado. Jamais imaginaria que naquele momento alguém o traria noticias. Na verdade, achou que demorariam um pouco mais para localizar o alvo. Pelo visto havia se enganado.

\- De acordo com meus conhecimentos – começa Hisoka perante o silencio de Illumi – Genei Ryodan é a facção cujo Chrollo um dia foi líder. Ele é a minha presa, e acho que você sabe disso – o ruivo claramente estava contendo sua irritação.

\- Como tem essas informações? – Illumi fica realmente surpreso.

\- Um mensageiro. Trouxe essa caixa e disse que "Ryodan chegou" ou algo assim – diz Hisoka, rápido e ficando cada vez mais irritado por Illumi não contar logo 'droga, eu não ia contar isso a ele' se lembra. Recobra então a calma – Bom, se não quiser me contar, tudo bem. Eu descubro sozinho. – seu tom agora é calmo e frio. Vira-se de costas para Illumi e começa a pensar para onde iria agora.

Illumi sabia que não adiantava tentar esconder nada de Hisoka. E depois dessa mensagem, ele sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido. Solta então um suspiro.

\- Hisoka – começa, fazendo com que o ruivo se vire novamente para encara-lo, obviamente impaciente – eu realmente estava atrás de Chrollo. Mas era para encontra-lo antes de meu pai.

Hisoka estampa agora uma nítida confusão em sua face.

\- Chrollo se tornou alvo de um dos trabalhos dele. – explica por fim – eu queria encontra-lo antes de Silva, para que pudesse guia-lo até você. Mas meu pai descobriu, então tomou isso como um desafio, já que eu estava quebrando regras da família. Claro que neguei, mas... – Illumi então estende a mão em direção à caixa – Posso? – pergunta em tom sereno.

Hisoka da de ombro e joga a caixa em sua direção, assimilando em sua mente a informação que acabara de ser a ele entregue.

Illumi segura o pacote, ajeitando-o em suas mãos e, por fim, abrindo-o, temeroso por ser o que seu pai disse que o mandaria se encontrasse Chrollo antes do filho.

Hisoka empalidece ao visualizar o conteúdo do pacote. Um pé com uma tornozeleira um tanto quanto característica de Chrollo Lucilfer. Ele sempre estava com ela, como sua marca, apesar de poucos saberem disso. Havia ganhado de uma pessoa importante, que hoje já estaria morta. Hisoka fecha seus olhos suavemente.

Illumi encara por uns momentos o conteúdo do pacote e, após um breve momento de silencio, o atira floresta adentro, voltando seu olhar para Hisoka, que permanece de olhos fechados.

Por fim, Hisoka abre seus olhos. Olhos estes agora assustadoramente vazios. Seu rosto esboça um sorriso cruel. Hisoka acabara de perder ali seu principal objetivo de vida. A única pessoa tão forte quanto ele para se lutar agora era a pessoa que o matou. Mas não seria tão interessante quanto. Silva não fazia o tipo de Hisoka. Só de pensar na ideia, já o broxava completamente. Hisoka aproximasse de Illumi rapidamente com uma expressão séria e sanguinária. Mal Illumi tem tempo de reação, leva um soco entre os olhos e o nariz, sendo jogado para trás. Antes que Illumi se afaste muito, consegue se reposicionar, impulsionar-se com os pés, vai para cima de Hisoka e mira um chute em suas costelas, entretanto o ruivo posiciona seus braços de maneira a se defender e segura a perna de Illumi. Hisoka observa o local da colisão, distraído.

\- Eu estava fazendo isso por você. Não é legal vê-lo tão obsessivo por algo, – diz Illumi, um tanto pesaroso, encarando o magico.

Hisoka encontra seus olhos com os de Illumi, agora demonstrando certa decepção e tristeza. Segura a perna do rapaz com uma única mão e puxa-o para bem perto. Illumi quase se desequilibra, mas mantem-se firme.

\- Você sabe o real motivo por essa minha "obsessão"? – responde Hisoka, à centímetros de Illumi, enquanto segura sua perna.

– Eu achei que você não precisasse de motivos para nada – pergunta Illumi, claramente confuso com a pergunta.

\- Exato! – Hisoka passa então umas de suas mãos por trás de Illumi e o puxa para perto de si até que seus corpos fiquem colado, beijando-lhe os lábios, porem não soltando sua perna.

Illumi fica sem reação por alguns instantes, mas tenta afastar Hisoka, fazendo com que ambos se desequilibrem e caiam, rolem um pouco serra abaixo até baterem em uma pedra e pararem, de modo que Hisoka fique apoiado por cima de Illumi.

\- Eu só busquei Chrollo porque era isso que você queria. Sempre falava dele a cada vez que nos encontrávamos, estava obcecado. E isso com certeza acabaria caso eu encontrasse-o para vo.. – Hisoka cala Illumi beijando ferozmente seu lábio, como se estivesse desesperado. Como se em busca de consolo.

Illumi leva uma de suas mãos até a cintura de Hisoka, para aproxima-lo de si, como se já não estivessem próximos o suficiente, e a outra mão leva até o cabelo do ruivo, entrelaçando seus dedos e conduzindo os beijos de Hisoka para seu pescoço, aproveitando a situação por um momento. Até que se lembra de Killua. Do seu olhar de criança desamparada. Se lembra do que acabara de acontecer. Hisoka pegara realmente muito pesado. E Illumi não havia feito nada. Nada.

Hisoka sente então seu cabelo ser puxado com força até que sua cabeça seja afastada do jovem assassino. As mãos que antes pressionavam Hisoka contra o corpo de Illumi, agora o afastavam. Ambos se encaram.

Illumi percebe que, por mais que Hisoka estivesse tomando aquela atitude, seu olhar era vazio e nada expressava.

\- Agora não é o momento. – diz Illumi, por fim.

Hisoka ignora essas palavras e o ataca novamente, levando suas mãos até a cintura do rapaz e descendo mais do que somente o pescoço agora, beijando-o initerruptamente.

\- Hisoka! Não! - Illumi fica firme, e o empurra com toda a força, afastando-o completamente, e levantando-se em seguida.

Hisoka também se levanta e aproxima-se novamente, empurrando-o e pressionando Illumi contra a pedra. Volta a beijar seus lábios, enquanto coloca sutilmente uma das mãos dentro da calça do rapaz e o impede de fugir com a outra.

Illumi sente a pressão, mas ainda tenta empurrar Hisoka, que aperta seu braço com força e desce para o pescoço novamente.

\- Hisoka, sei que você esta chateado. Mas isso não pode continuar. – Illumi poderia joga-lo longe caso desejasse, mas não sabia se isso era o certo a se fazer. – E você deve desculpas a Killua! – soava irritado agora.

\- A Killua? – Hisoka finalmente para e levanta sua cabeça para encara-lo. Bate suas duas mãos espalmadas na pedra atrás de Illumi, passando rente à cabeça do rapaz, uma de cada lado. – Você é o irmão mais velho aqui, por favor! Foi sempre assim pelas minhas costas, não é? – Hisoka tinha um tom de decepção em sua voz.

\- Escute, sinto muito por Chrollo, mas você não pode descontar em mim. – grita Illumi.

Ao ouvir o nome citado, Hisoka fica em silencio, abaixando suas mão e seu olhar.

Illumi abraça Hisoka amigavelmente. – Vou para casa agora, está bem? - Illumi o solta e sai, dando as costas para ele, andando em direção à sua roupa rasgada, jogada ali perto.

Hisoka fecha seus olhos e cerra seus punhos. Joga sua cabeça para trás e grita:

\- Então é ele, afinal?

\- Eu nunca fui inteiramente seu, assim como você nunca foi meu. Esse era o combinado desde o principio. – Illumi se abaixa e pega sua roupa, sem sequer olhar para o magico.

Hisoka então relaxa. Abre seus olhos, encarando o céu, enquanto Illumi caminhava em para longe. Mas antes que Illumi sumisse de sua visão, se vira para ele.

\- Sabe que isso não vai me impedir de ir atrás de você de novo, certo? – Hisoka agora esboça um sorriso murcho em se rosto.

Illumi para - Eu sei. – o jovem lança um ultimo olhar a Hisoka – não me siga!- ordena, antes que se vire e desapareça floresta adentro, deixando-o ali.


	8. Chapter 8

A visão de "festa" de um assassino é com certeza diferente do conceito dessa mesma palavra de pessoas normais. Quando Kikyo conta, animada, sobre a ideia de Silva a Zeno, o velho também se anima um pouco e logo começam as preparações, avisando todos os outros membros da família e mordomos.

Como são uma rica família de mercenários, era de se esperar que não tivessem amigos. Entretanto, havia uma outra família com quem mantinham contato regular por conveniência. Troca de informações e influencias era algo comum entre eles e os Zoldycks. Eram três os membros da família Dreyar: Vorakam, o líder. Ele é um grande palhaço, porém serio quando se trata de um trabalho. Especialista na arte de manipulação e jogo de influencias. Makarov ama sua atual vida e faz de tudo para proteger "suas crianças". Crianças essas não tão crianças assim, mas perto de seu 1,95 metros de altura e massa muscular o suficiente para levantar um elefante em cada braço se quisesse, qualquer um parece uma criança. Makarov tem muitos mistérios em seu passado, e há muita coisa que não se sabe sobre ele. Gildarts é o mais velho depois de Vorakem e foi o único a completar uma "missão de 10 anos", missões de classe SS que não são completadas em menos de 10 anos. Perdeu um braço e um órgão em um dos trabalhos em que aceitara, mas nunca falhou, mesmo depois disso. Utilizava um braço protético mantido por nen. E, por fim, o mais novo, Freed. Freed tinha um potencial inimaginável. Poderia alcançar resultados, em poucas semanas de treino, que pessoas comuns alcançariam apenas em anos. Com 17 anos, havia sido adotado por Makarov e Gildarts quando ainda era um bebê, então não conhecia outra vida além dessa que vivia, diferentemente dos outros dois. Na época que Freed foi encontrado, Vorakam convenceu Gildarts que seria interessante ter uma criança em casa para que os dois o moldassem à sua própria maneira. E, de fato, foi. Pelo menos até que o menino completasse 5 anos, quando, enquanto ambos mais velhos estavam fora por causa de seus trabalhos, o garoto matou todos os empregados da casa. Foi um choque para Gildarts, que foi o primeiro a chegar em casa. Mas serviu para que descobrissem o potencial do garoto.

Em poucas horas, estava tudo preparado para a confraternização familiar. Milluki preparou toda a aparelhagem eletrônica, som e iluminação. Zeno tratou de conseguir toda a bebida, tanto para os mais velhos, quanto para os mais novos. Silva e Kikyo foram até a residência dos Dreyar convida-los, enquanto os mordomos prepararam o restante.


	9. Chapter 9

Illumi leva Killua até um dos quartos da mansão. Empurra-o sobre a enorme cama presente no local e vai até o armário, buscando ali duas camisetas, uma para Killua e uma para si. Joga-as sobre a cama, ao lado do irmão, que agora está sentado, encarando-o, desconfiado. Illumi tira seu traje rasgado e joga-o para o canto do quarto. Se aproxima e senta ao lado de Killua. Killua observa o movimento e se afasta sutilmente.

\- Pronto, feliz? Já estamos sozinhos. Agora diga logo o que quer – diz Killua envergonhado, agora sentado na ponta da cama.

Illumi levanta suavemente o queixo do irmão, fazendo com que este o encare. O olhar de desconfiança, e um leve vestígio de medo, de Killua era retribuído com um intenso olhar de ternura. Illumi pega uma das mãos do garoto e a beija suavemente.

\- Me desculpe, Kill... – começa Illumi – Me desculpe por não ser um irmão bom o suficiente.

\- Não precisa pedir desculpas – Killua puxa sua mão para longe do irmão – pare com isso, parece ridículo – o jovem desvia o olhar, enrubescido.

Illumi lança um sorriso em direção ao irmãozinho, apoia uma de suas mãos no ombro mais distante de Killua e a outra na nuca do garoto, puxando-o para perto de si, em um abraço apertado.

\- Senti sua falta – Illumi aperta-o com força, como se não quisesse deixar que fugisse novamente.

\- Illumi, o que você...? – Killua tenta empurra-lo, mas não coloca tanta força. Está esgotado demais mentalmente para isso.

\- Kill, tem algo que devo falar para você – Illumi empurra-o para a cama, se posicionando sobre o rapaz, ainda abraçando-o – eu sei bem pelo que está passando. Deve ser bastante ruim perder alguém próximo que se considerasse tanto. – Illumi beija a testa de Killua – mas olhe, eu não estava aguentando mais! Ainda bem que o destino os separou, porque se não o fizesse eu estava quase indo lá fazer essa separação eu mesmo! Se é para você não gostar de contato, então ninguém pode encostar em você muito mais do que eu! – Illumi soa irritado, mas ao levantar um pouco a cabeça e visualizar a expressão de confusão momentânea do pequeno, suaviza, passando a parte de trás de uma das mãos suavemente pela bochecha de Killua – eu gosto de te provocar mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Sou seu familiar mais próximo, apesar de distante. Mas qualquer um que se atreva a se aproximar de você eu perseguirei durante a noite com todas as minhas forças, pela escuridão dos becos. Ninguém tem direitos sobre você a não ser eu. – antes que Killua possa responder, obviamente negando tudo, Illumi sela suas palavras em um beijo cheio de paixão e intensidade.

Killua tenta escapar, mas ali, entre quatro paredes, preso, com aquele peso todo sobre si, ficaria difícil. Aquela cena lhe era um pouco familiar. Mas uma parte de si não queria, e ao mesmo tempo que as mão de Illumi desciam, essa parte se negava completamente a aceitar a situação. O jovem garoto fecha seus olhos com força, enquanto é beijado pelo irmão.

Illumi passa suas pelas costas do irmão, e o levanta, colocando-o mais acima na cama, ainda beijando-o. Killua sente seu irmão e o empurra, parando o beijo. Illumi olha-o com ternura e proteção. A centímetros do rapaz, seu cabelo cai sobre Killua. Illumi lança um leve sorriso em sua direção, fazendo o sangue subir às bochechas de Killua. A reação do pequeno garoto é colocar uma mão na cara de Illumi, agarrando seu rosto e o empurrando, e a outra segura o lado da calça do irmão, afastando-o um pouco.

\- Isso não parece certo, e se for um daqueles momentos no qual vamos nos arrepender? – solta Killua, por fim, entredentes.

\- Eu não me importo. Eu só quero ficar com você. – diz Illumi, enquanto afasta a mão do rapaz de seu rosto e volta a aproximar seu corpo do dele. Illumi abaixa a cabeça e começa a beijar levemente o pescoço do rapaz, aumentando aos poucos a intensidade.

Killua arfa um pouco. Uma confusão mental se instala em sua mente. 'O que esse idiota pensa que está fazendo?' Killua apoia as mão sobre o peito do irmão, mas antes que pudesse decidir se iria empurra-lo novamente ou não, Illumi para. Fica um curto tempo estático. Seus longos cabelos caídos sobre o rosto de Killua tinham um cheiro que era bastante agradável ao olfato do pequeno.

\- O que... – Killua começa a dizer, mas é silenciado pelo dedo que o irmão, que vira a cabeça em seguida, lançando um olhar inexpressivo em direção aporta entreaberta.

Illumi levanta seu tronco, virando os olhos quando percebe que está ali olhando. Killua, que até então estava encarando-o fixamente, olha então também para a porta. Illumi já postava-se sentado.

\- Ei, você não deveria... – Após emitir este breve som, o irmão mais novo, que os estava espionando, sai correndo para longe, corredor afora. – EII! – Illumi agora grita, e se levanta rapidamente, pegando a nova camisa que havia tirado do armário e colocado sobre a cama. Abre a porta por completo, com pressa, passando pela saída do quarto com a camisa na mão, agora correndo atrás do irmão, deixando Killua ali, deitado.

Demorou um pouco para que Killua entendesse o que acabara de acontecer. Deita sua cabeça, enquanto processa os fatos, encarando o teto. Percebe então que seu short está abaixado até a metade da coxa de um dos lados, quase expondo-o por completo. 'O que...? O que aquele maldito pensou que iria...?' ele levanta a parte de baixo de sua roupa o mais rápido possível. Feito isso, enrubesce. Leva seu braço até seu rosto, tapando ambas as bochechas. Após alguns instantes, Killua se senta, soltando um suspiro. Sua cor finalmente volta ao pálido normal, enquanto ele encara o chão, com seus pés balançando no pé da cama, já que não alcançam o chão. Num pulo, ele se levanta e vai em direção à porta. Mas antes de sair sente um leve brisa em suas costas, lembrando-se que está sem camisa. Volta então para pega a roupa deixada por Illumi sobre a cama. Entretanto, quando pega a roupa, a observa com uma cara de desaprovação.

\- Aquele idiota. – resmunga Killua. Na pressa, Illumi havia pego a camisa de Killua, deixando a sua. Killua a veste mesmo assim. A roupa serve e, mesmo Illumi sendo maior e mais velho, fica estranhamente curto para Killua – Não acredito... – Killua olha para si mesmo por alguns instantes. Então da de ombros e sai do quarto em busca de Illumi, com uma estranha e fina faixa de barriga a mostra.


	10. Chapter 10

Zeno estava relaxando tranquilamente sentado em uma das cadeiras dispostas em volta da mesa de jantar, localizada no centro da grande sala da mansão, bebendo uma taça de vinho, quando a porta se abre, entrando por ela Silva e Kikyo, seguidos por Vorakam e Gildarts.

\- Ora, ora – Zeno se levanta – Obrigado por virem! E sejam bem vindos à residência Zoldyck! – diz o velho, fazendo um breve movimento de cabeça.

\- Nós que agradecemos o convite! – Gildarts toma a frenta nas palavras, voz grossa e imponente, tom sério e misterioso. – Ficamos felizes quando nos deram a noticia que o jovem Killua havia retornado. Sinal de que os negócios vão aumentar.

\- Sim, sim, claro. Aquele garoto tem realmente muito potencial! Tanto quanto o garoto de vocês, Freed. – Zeno é cauteloso com as palavras, como sempre - E, por falar nele, onde está o rapaz prodígio?

\- Tinha umas bebidas sendo servidas na sala de estar – agora é Vorakam que responde - Bebeu umas quatro taças, perguntou onde estavam as garrafas e foi correndo buscar mais. Pode ser bom no que faz, mas um garoto será sempre um garoto – sua risada ecoa por toda a sala, enquanto ele se aproxima da mesa, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.

\- Onde está Killua? Seria educado se ele viesse cumprimentar os convidados, afinal. – Silva direciona a pergunta a Zeno, dando um breve olhar em volta.

Ao sinal de Kikyo, um mordomo aparece para servir bebida a todos.

\- Charles, vá chamar Killua, sim? – Kikyo diz ao mordomo, quando ele termina de servir a todos – Vamos, sentem-se. Fiquem a vontade. Killua já vem. – dito isso, Kikyo olha para o mordomo, que faz um reverencia e sai do ambiente. Todos se sentam.

Freed chega em um cômodo com um balcão e algumas bebidas, mas ninguém ali para servi-lo. Então decide pegar ele mesmo. Porém, quando entra, vê alguém apoiado com os cotovelos na ponta do balcão, de costas, debruçado. Cada musculo seu está marcado em sua camisa, devido à posição do rapaz. Corpo perfeitamente definido. Entretanto, percebe que a camisa está ligeiramente larga na cintura, apesar de marcar bem os braços. Os longos cabelos escuros, penteados para trás, faz com que Freed reconheça Illumi. Illumi apoiava seu peso em apenas uma das pernas, com a outra apenas encostada no chão, joelho levemente dobrado. Illumi então troca a perna estendida, como que para jogar o peso do seu corpo para o outro lado, fazendo um suave movimento com o quadril. Freed só conseguia pensar em morder aquela pessoa. Morde-lo inteiro. Apalpa-lo e cheirar sua nuca, seu pescoço. Freed salivava.

-...então, quando mamãe chegar – Illumi conversava com uma criança que postava-se do lado de dentro do balcão, em cima de um banquinho, chacoalhando algo com as mão, como se estivesse preparando uma bebida, enquanto o ouvia atentamente – você deverá dizer isso a ela, ok? Estamos combi.. AIII! – Illumi tem o raciocínio interrompido quando alguém morde seu ombro. Pula para o lado, levando a mão até o ombro mordido – o que você pensa que está fazendo? – pergunta irritado, virando-se para o rapaz que está agora ao seu lado. Kalluto ri inocentemente, enquanto serve a bebida em dois copos.

\- Desculpe, desculpe. Não resisti – Freed estava com ambas as mãos levantadas, como se rendido

\- Ah. É você – a expressão de Illumi suaviza – posso saber o que um Dreyar faz por aqui?

\- Quanta hostilidade – Freed faz uma cara de indignação – pois fique sabendo que fui convidado para dar um "olá" para seu irmãozinho. Não você, criança – diz se virando para Kalluto por um instante e olhando para as bebidas ali servidas – posso? – pergunta, apontando para um dos copos.

Kalluto balança sua cabeça positivamente. – Primeira vez que faço um drink. Illumi acaba de me ensinar – Freed pega a bebida e já começa a toma-la, enquanto presta atenção às palavras do garoto – não garanto muito. É... Diga se gostar... – o jovem desvia seu olhar.

Illumi vira os olhos enquanto pega o outro copo e o toma.

\- Muito bom. Meio forte, mas muito bom. Pode fazer mais disso? – diz Freed para a criança, empolgado.

Illumi termina o seu copo – Realmente acertou – Illumi afaga a cabeça do irmão com as mãos – Mas não precisa ficar servindo esse folgado. Não abuse da minha paciência, Freed – Illumi agora lança um olhar ameaçador para o rapaz.

Freed levanta uma sobrancelha e aproxima seu rosto do de Illumi, encarando-o. Seus narizes quase se tocam, mas Illumi não move um musculo sequer e nem muda de expressão. Nem tão alto, nem tão baixo, cabelos jogados e uma cicatriz no olho, combado com sua beleza, deixavam o jovem Freed com um estilo e charme próprios. Freed então bate com sua testa na testa de Illumi.

\- É assim que você trata suas visitas? – Freed afasta-se e virasse para a criança – quer que eu te ensine um jeito diferente de fazer isso? – aponta para o copo.

Illumi afasta um pouco sua cabeça depois do impacto, levando sua mão até a testa. Faz uma cara de ponto de interrogação indescritível, piscando algumas vezes para conferir se aquilo acontecera mesmo. Então da de ombros e senta-se, puxando um banquinho que estava ali por perto.

\- De morango agora – diz para o irmãozinho.

Freed também se senta, e começa a conversar com Kalluto, dando-o dicas de como aprimorar seus drinks.

Charles encontra Killua em um dos corredores.

\- Jovem... Mestre...? – fica um pouco confuso ao ver seus trajes, mas não pergunta. Seria desrespeitoso demais da parte dele e Charles preferia não arriscar sua vida em algo tão trivial – Seus pais solicitam sua presença na sala de jantar imediatamente.

\- Ah. Mas tem que ser agora? Preciso recuperar minha roupa! – reclama Killua

\- Sr. Gildarts e Sr. Vorakam estão aqui. Todos estão a sua espera para que possamos servir o jantar. – diz Charles, em uma reverencia – Não se incomodarão com seus trajes. Vamos? – conclui, enquanto aponta o caminho.

\- Hum. Meu quarto está longe demais. E vai saber onde Illumi está... – Killua olha para si mesmo, decepcionado, enquanto pensa no que fazer – Já sei! Me de sua jaqueta! – diz por fim, apontando para as vestes do mordomo.

Charles hesita, mas faz o ordenado. Ambos vão então até a sala de jantar.

Todos conversam socialmente, sentados, comendo alguns aperitivos e bebendo, quando Killua chega acompanhado do mordomo.

\- Oh! Filho, querido! – Kikyo se levanta e vai ao seu encontro. Todos olham para o garoto recém chegado. – Aqui, venha! Sente-se conosco – Kikyo segura os ombros do filho e o conduz até a mesa.

\- Seja bem vindo, filho – diz Silva

\- Estávamos o aguardando, pequeno – Vorakam ergue uma taça de vinho, como que brindando com o vento. – achei que não estava encontrando o caminho de volta, depois de tanto tempo sem voltar para casa – ri sozinho com a piada – os negócios vão melhorar agora. Vamos comemorar!

Killua se senta ao lado de seu avô, Zeno. O mordomo o serve um copo de vinho. Killua faz menção de levantar sua mão para recusar, mas seu avô segura seu braço.

\- Beba – diz Zeno, tão baixo que apenas Killua ouvia – não seja indelicado com nossos convidados. – seu avô o solta e pega sua taça, dando um gole. Killua obedece.

O que Freed não sabia era que Illumi prometera à Kalluto que provaria todos os 99 tipos de bebidas que ele faria para treinar. Nunca havia feito um drink antes, mas gostaria de aprender. E para isso precisava de alguém para provar e apontar o que estava errando, para que Kalluto se aprimorasse e pudesse fazer uma ótima bebida para seu pai em seu aniversario, que seria dali alguns dias. Illumi topou, em troca do irmãozinho parar de bisbilhota-lo e não contar nada do que viu à sua mãe, se não ela teria um outro ataque de nervos, e isso seria incômodo.

Mas Freed só queria de divertir. Estava de folga aquele dia, depois de tantas semanas ininterruptas de trabalho. Porém, depois de alguns vários drinks e muita conversa a toa de Freed com Kalluto, Illumi ouve vozes e uns barulhos estranhos no corredor. Ele então se levanta.

\- Nii... Ainda não terminei de fazer todos! – diz Kalluto, choroso, quando vê que o irmão está prestes a sair.

\- Volto logo. Não deixe ele beber tudo, está bem? – Illumi direciona um gentil sorriso ao irmãozinho.

\- Deixa esse chato – diz Freed, já ligeiramente embriagado – Por que não tentamos misturar aquele rosa com aquele verde agora? – aponta para bebidas aleatórias dispostas no bar ali montado – vamos ver se fica melhor do que aquele marrom que fizemos antes! – Kalluto se anima com a ideia.

Illumi sai do ambiente. Poucos passos depois, ainda no corredor, tem uma visão que preferia não ter tido: Seu pai pressionando sua mãe na parede, beijando-a ferozmente, apalpando-a as partes. Suas faixas estavam quase todas desfeitas e seu vestido semi-caído. Eles se esfregavam como se fosse os únicos presentes em toda a casa. Illumi julga que isso seria efeito de toda a bebida que acabara de ingerir, então espalma sua mão do lado dos olhos, para tampa-los de sua visão. Passa por eles como se não existissem e segue rumo à sala de jantar. A sala está vazia, com copos vazios sobre a mesa e pratos com restos de alimentos, como se uma refeição tivesse acabado de ocorrer ali. Havia um mordomo retirando os pratos.

\- Ei, quem estava aqui? – pergunta Illumi.

\- Seus pais, Vorakam Dreyar, Gildarts Dreyar, mestre Killua, Millu... – Charles começa a pontuar, reverenciando, mas é interrompido por Illumi, que levanta uma de suas mãos em sinal de silencio.

\- Onde está Killua? – pergunta então, secamente.

\- Todos se dirigiram ao salão após o jantar – dita essas palavras, Illumi sai rapidamente. O mordomo olha confuso, mas da de ombro e continua seu serviço.

Illumi escuta uma musica suave vinda do salão. Ao entrar se depara com um dos Dreyar em pé, conversando com Zeno, Milluki sentado em uma poltrona, jogando um vídeo game portátil e o outro convidado bebendo algo enquanto observa Killua tocar uma musica no piano.

Illumi pega uma taça e se serve de vinho. Em seguida se aproxima do piano, por trás de Killua, cumprimentando Gildarts de leve com a cabeça. Para atrás do irmão, esperando que termine a musica.

Killua termina. Gildarts bate palmas algumas vezes.

-Muito bom, jovem! Muito bom! – Gildarts cumprimenta-o

\- Obrigad... – Killua se vira e perde a fala ao deparar-se com o irmão.

Illumi puxa Killua, colocando-o de pé, e puxando para segui-lo.

\- Pra que a pressa? - Gildarts segura o braço de Illumi. – Agora que estamos começando a nos divertir?

Illumi ignora e puxa seu braço com força, se soltando do Dreyar, saindo do ambiente e levando Killua junto.

\- Zeno – Gildarts chama – seu neto tem permissão para ficar bêbado?

Zeno olha a tempo de ver Illumi e Killua saindo apressadamente - Deixe eles, deixe eles. – volta então a conversar com Vorakam. Gildarts vira os olhos e junta-se a eles.

**Sonho?**

\- Ei... Eii... O que você está fazendo? Eu estava ocupado lá sabia? – Killua reclama, mas Illumi ignora.

Illumi abre uma das portas da casa e joga Killua para dentro do comodo, fechando a porta e trancando-a.

\- I... llu... mi...! – chama Killua – não me ignora! – soca as costas do irmão, que está de costas – e você pegou a minha camisa! – Killua tira a jaqueta do mordomo – tem noção do quanto isto é incomodo? – diz, apontando para si mesmo.

Illumi da um riso afado. Realmente, seus trajes eram curtos demais para o irmão. Em seguida, segura o rosto do irmão com uma das mãos, o levanta até que fique na ponta dos pés, abaixa, aproximando seu rosto o máximo possível sem que tenha um contato e cheira.

\- Kill – começa Illumi – andou bebendo? – ergue uma das sobrancelhas, enquanto indaga o irmão.

Killua faz um bico em resposta ao aperto – Você também! Não pode falar nada. – desvia o olhar para longe, fugindo do olhar repressivo de Illumi.

\- Acho que isso é meu. - Illumi tira a camisa de Killua, soltando-o.

Killua da um passo para trás, assustado com a mudança repentina de atitude do irmão. Entretanto havia algo no chão que Killua não tinha visto, tropeçando para trás, rumo ao chão. Porém, antes que Killua caia, Illumi o puxa, levantando-o.

\- opa, opa – solta Killua, enquanto segura no irmão para equilibra-se.

\- Seu corpo é fraco para o álcool, não? – diz Illumi, olhando para o garoto.

Killua levanta sua cabeça e mostra-lhe a língua, fechando os olhos. Illumi se espanta com a atitude, mas abaixa sua cabeça e morde a língua do rapaz. Killua afasta, assustado, mas Illumi da uma risada suave e aproxima-se novamente.

\- Temos assuntos pendentes, lembra? – Illumi levanta Killua e coloca-o na cama, se colocando em cima do rapaz.

\- Espera, espera... – Killua empurra o irmão – e Kalluto?

\- Já dei um jeito nele – Illumi agora beija o irmão sem parar, dando uma pausa apenas para retirar a camisa de si. Entretanto, durante esta pausa, Killua arrasta-se para a beira da cama.

\- Não – 'o que estou fazendo?' Killua se levanta e vai em direção a porta.

\- Kill – Illumi se senta na cama – Você não ama seu irmão? – pergunta, dessa vez tão serio e triste, que fez Killua parar e olhar para ele.

\- As vezes, desistir e ir embora também é uma prova de amor. Amor próprio – Killua se vira novamente e vai até a porta. Coloca sua mão na maçaneta. Porem não tem vontade de gira-la.

\- Não se vá de novo – Illumi o abraça por trás.

Killua fecha os olhos com força e aperta a maçaneta entre seus dedos. 'Eu não posso me abrir. Eu sempre me machuco, toda vez.' Killua fica completamente confuso.

Illumi apoia sua mão sobre a mão do irmão que aperta a maçaneta, fazendo-o suavizar o aperto aos poucos, até soltar. Beija a cabeça de Killua, vira-o para si e abaixa, beijando-lhe então os lábios. Killua está completamente sem reação. Illumi segura sua mão e o conduz até perto da cama. Illumi senta-se.

\- Sente-se aqui – Diz Illumi, batendo de leve em sua coxa. Killua se senta, com o olhar baixo.

\- Eu penso em você cada dia. É complicado para que eu, um assassino, diga isso, mas quebrei a principal regra dos Zoldycks. E acho que você também o fez – Illumi levanta a cabeça de Killua para encara-lo

\- Mas somos irmãos – Killua se nega – e homens!

\- Kill... – Illumi balança a cabeça negativamente – quando você se foi, nenhuma de minhas missões fazia mais sentido. Porque você não estaria em casa para que eu contasse sobre meu sucesso. Eu não poderia mais ensina-lo e ajuda-lo. Quando se foi, descobri que isso era tudo o que importava para mim. Não ligo para nada além disso.

\- Illumi – apesar de ter chamado pelo nome do irmão, Killua não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Ele estava constantemente vermelho, então não distinguia-se se era aquilo efeito do álcool ou não, entretanto, agora, ele estava com certeza mais vermelho que antes.

Illumi beija seus lábios novamente, mas desta vez Killua responde com um beijo. Entretanto, mal o beijo começa, Killua cai para trás, ficando agora deitado na cama. Illumi ri.

\- Você está bêbado, pequenino – Illumi se deita ao seu lado e, agora, sussurra em seu ouvido – você me ama?

\- Não! – Killua, que via o teto girar sobre si, vira seu rosto na direção oposta ao irmão, claramente fazendo birra.

Illumi coloca uma de suas mãos dentro da calça do garoto, abaixando-a suavemente. Postasse então sobre o rapaz e, com a outra mão, vira o rosto do jovem de volta, para olha-lo no fundo dos olhos. Aproxima seus lábios e, quando estão quase se encostando, Illumi para a aproximação.

\- Kil... Você me ama? - pergunta novamente.

Dessa vez, após alguns instantes de silencio, Killua passa seus braços em volta do irmão, apoiando suas mãos nas costas de Illumi. Ali, daquele jeito, Killua se sentira incapaz.

\- Oni-san... – Killua se limita a responder, fazendo com que Illumi esboce um sorriso antes de beija-lo ternamente. Killua finalmente se entrega por completo, mesmo com a estranha sensação de que se arrependeria assim que o efeito do álcool passasse. Entretanto, não tinha mais nada a perder. 'Que seja...' foi seu pensamento final.


End file.
